Charmed Life
by xXxJustLivingLifexXx
Summary: Adrian and Rose got married,had a child and lived happily ever after…But a Dhampir with the last name Ivashkov?Will she be accepted?Lissa and Christian got married and are the king and queen.Lizzie,RxA kid, aged 16 POV  and Maybe someone more POV's  R
1. Intro

**Intro:**

So, Adrian and Rose got married, had a child and lived happily ever after… But a Dhampir with the last name Ivashkov? Will she be accepted? Lissa and Christian got married and are the king and queen. Lizzie has trouble in high school just like rose did. But will she be lucky to have an ending like Rose's? She will make friends and have a lot of trouble. And she inherited Roses smart ass month.

* * *

Please keep reading. This is my first fanfiction story, review please and give me your ideas. Richelle Mead owns **Vampire Academy **I just own the plot.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

I look at myself in the full length mirror of my bedroom. My everyday stuff is in boxes ready to be moved to my new school.

Starting a school where you everyone is hard. Starting a school where you know nobody is also hard. And starting in the middle of the year, defiantly hard.

For me, I get to start at a boarding school where I don't know anyone and they most defiantly don't know me. And I am so glad!

It was after all my choice to move. I can still see my mum and dad in every dream. After all my dad is a sprit user.

It's hard been a royal. You always know that your path has been made and you must follow it.

It's hard been a Dhampir too. You know what you are going to do with your life. Protect them.

Me…? I'm both!

And trust me when I say it's hard. I need to just get away from it all. I need to choose a path.

That's why I'm moving to a human boarding school. Well, a rich kids boarding school.

But know nobody know what I am. They will treat me like normal. Not like I'm the first freak!

"Call us when you land sweetie" My mum says to me while hugging me, then kissing the top of my head.

"I will" I tell her. But we both know that I'll call her just before I go to bed.

"Have fun while you're there, and don't forget to have fun."

"Trust me, I won't" I say giving them my sweet smile.

"We'll visit your dreams tonight, babe" My mum says.

"OK, bye, see you later"

I turn to get on the privet jet. Before the doors close I turn to wave good bye.

My dad has his arm around my mums waste, and they look at each other for just a few seconds. But the way they look at each other is so intense, even I, their own daughter, feel like it's to privet to look at.

Once the doors are closed, I sit in my set, wondering about my new school.


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm sorry that the last one was short. But I'll try to make them longer. I hope you like it so far, and please review. Give me your opinion. I might use it! **** Thanks. Richelle mead owns Vampire Academy I just own the plot.**

After an 8 hour flight to England, I was tired when I landed.

I got out the jet and headed for the reception to tell them I had arrived and want to know where my room was. I hope I get a double bed. I always fall out of singles.

I had no idea where I was going and it was 2pm on a Wednesday so almost everyone was in class.

I was I little glad. That way they wouldn't be able to see me after an 8 hour flight. I bet I look a mess!

I was turning to corner of one of the building when I crashed into someone. Oh god!

"I'm so sorry" I said trying to get myself up off the floor.

"it's ok" the boy said giving me his hand.

"Thanks" I say them wipe the dust of my jeans

"Know problem" he says, and I can hear the smile in his deep voice. I look up to ask him where the reception is, but when I look at him… I'm stund. He looks, looks like a GOD!

He's amazingly hot! Dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes. He is about a neck taller than me and is wearing a black shirt with jeans. He is looking at me as if he is confused.

"erm….sorry, but do you know where reception is?" I ask, secretly wanting to hear him speak.

"yer… it just through those doors" He says pointing to the doors behind me.

"Thanks" I say and give him my famous man eating smile that I got form my mum. I turn to leave and him when he blurts out, "Josh"

I look slowly turn and look at him.

He gives a shy laugh, "My name… It's Josh"

"it's nice to meet you Josh." He smiles and I say in a smooth voice "I'm Lizzie"

"Are you new? It's just I think I would remember seeing you around." The hole time he was speaking it kept staring into my eyes.

"yer I'm ne…." I was stopped by some old man started yelling.

"JOSHUA SPIKE! GET BACK TOO CLASS!"

"I need to go…" I tell him "… and I think you do too" I say pointing to the teacher that I walking to us. Face turning purple.

He looks over to the teacher that is only 30 seconds away and before I burst out laughing at the bright redness of the teacher I turn and open the door. As I'm one foot in, Josh shout, "I'll see you round Liz" I can hear the smile on his face.

"yeP" I say putting a pop on the 'p'.

The teacher starts yelling, and I can't help but giggle.

I take a few steps forward and see a beautiful, very posh reception. Well this is rich kid school, I say to myself as I take another step forward.

"Welcome, You must be Miss Ivashkov. Elizabeth, is that right? " she looked like she was in her late 20's. She had a wedding ring on, and was dressed in a gray suit, with a purple shirt under it. She had her long hair in a bun and was smiling a friendly smile.

"erm… yer that's me. But you can call my Liz or Lizzie, I don't mind" I said and she smiled.

"Sorry to be rude, but… do you know where my room is, I'm really tired"

"of course, this is Malinda, she's be your tour and roommate" she gestured to the small black hair, pale white skinned girl sitting on the chair.

Oh great! I have a roommate. This is soooooo not good. I had several things to say, but it is my first day, I don't want to let them see my true colours just yet. Let the dust settle Liz, I tell myself, as a make myself give a fouls smile.

"Hey… so, you wanna go to our room then look around, or the other way?" she asks. She seems nice. Someone that could easily be my friend.

"can we go to the room, mt bags are in my jet, and it would be really bad if they flow away with them, so bad I might just cry, and I never cry!" She stars laughing. I wonder if I should tell her that I'm not joking.

"You'll fit in just fine here" she says, which actually makes me feel a lot better. "Come on let's get your stuff to the room"

"Ok" I say as we walk

Once we get to the room she shows me the bathroom and the closet that mine. A double bed thank god! She set on her bed while I start unpacking. We make small talk just getting to know each other.

So far I know, she likes to be called Linda, has a sister, her dad is a scientist and her mums a doctor (that's why she is at rich kid school) and has a boyfriend called Conner. She'd been with him for 2 years and are in love.

Once she stopped tell me about herself, she said, "so tell me about you"

Oh god! I can't tell her that I'm a royal Dhampir that left her old school because she didn't fit anywhere, and wanted to be normal, and went to human school. If she didn't freak at that I think she would defiantly freak when I basically say that I'm not human.

I wish I could tell her, just to see the look on her face.

"Not much to say" I say as inessentially as I can.

"come on there has to be something!" I was about to say more when her phone vibrated. "It's Conner, he want to know where I am. It dinner. You hungry? Cos we could miss it, if you want?"

I don't really feel like meeting everyone, but the look in her eyes tell me that she really wants to see him. And I'm not one to break up true love.

"Yer, I could eat" Her eyes light up at the thought of seeing her boyfriend. "Let me just put a new top on" A say as I'm walking into the bathroom. I pick my nice blue top that goes great with my light long brown hair and green eyes.

I come out and say. "Lets go"

She jumps off the bed and drives out the door.

She can't stop smiling while we are walking to the hall. I haven't seen anyone, they all must be in the hall eating.

God I hope I don't fall. That would be just my luck!


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey, the second chapter is up! Yer! I hope you like it, and please don't forget to review. I want to know what you think, so please, do a girl a favour. REVIEW! Thanks.**

The doors opened to a very nice, very large dining hall. As soon as I walked in, almost every looked up at me.

What the hell do I do? I put a smile on my face and quickly followed Mel **(Melinda's new nick name) **to the table with a boy and a girl on it. I was guessing that the boy was Conner, but I didn't know who the girl was. Mel never told me about her. Mel sat down and kissed Conner on the lips quickly then turned to me and said, "You can sit here" She said pulling the chair out from under the table.

"Thanks" I say.

"Guy's, this is Liz, my roommate… and friend?" She asked a little scared.

"Yep that me" Mel smiled and said, "This is Jess…" she said pointing to the blond girl at the table. Jess smiled, "…this…" she kissed the boy next to her. "…is my Conner." Conner smiled.

"Nice to meet you" jess said. "Same". People had started talking again. Hopefully not about me.

"So… you have a roommate?" he says to Mel. His arm is around her and she is eating a bit of his chocolate cake.

"That's right!" she says with a grin on her face. Looking at me. She turns to Conner and says, "Why?"

He shrugs his shoulders and say, "nothing, just wondering whose room we could use now?"

She laughs and says, "I don't think Josh will mind….. He'll be too buzzy with Jess." She laughs and jess's eye widen.

"Shut up…" she says containing laughter. "… Speaking of Josh, where the hell is he?"

Mel looks at Conner and says, "I don't know… doing his homework like a good little boy." He says laughing.

I'm guessing that he's not the person to do homework. Suddenly a voice came for behind me, which made me almost jump half a mile in the air.

"Who's a good little boy?" He says sitting down. Oh my god! It's the same Josh. The same one that I meet this morning.

"Well… not you" Jess said, clearly annoyed. He is sat next to her and me. She leans forward and kisses his check.

Oh god! I can't like him. Jess, even though I just meet her, is a friend. And friends don't like other friends' boyfriends. Anyway, what was I thinking? Me, going out with a human! That's just not possible. I'm a royal. Even if I don't know what my future holds for me. I'm sure that I can't be with a human!

"Sorry I'm late. Mr Smith was _teaching_ me a lesson" He used his fingers as quote mark things.

He was about to say more well Mel said, "YOU are so rude!" We all looked at her, surprised by her outburst. Well at least I was.

"Poor Lizzie has been sat there, and you haven't even said hi! I'm mean really! Would it kill you?"

Josh rises his eye brows and says, "Well I was about to say something to her, but you interrupted me, AND just so you know, we've already meet!"

"You have?" Mel, Jess and Conner all ask me, with widen eyes.

"Yer, I got lost trying to find reception, and well, Josh here helped." I said with a smile.

There was a moment of quite, Josh and Mel where just looking at each other. Mel was first to break. "I'm going to go get some food, you want anything?" She asked me.

"No, I'm good, eat on the plane." I hadn't but I didn't want them to start calling me anarchic. Dhampir's are always good looking and are in good shape originally. So I really don't want them on my back.

"OK, you coming?" She asks Jess.

"Yer, see you later" she says to Josh.

"YeP" he says putting a pop on the 'P'. He doesn't seem to care. He is just staring at Conner, and it's like there having an unspoken disunion.

"So, why did you move here this far in the year?" Conner asks.

"Wanted a change" I say. "Don't you ever get board of the same thing?" I ask

"Yer, but… my mum would freak if I asked her to move school… plus I wouldn't want to leave Mel, isn't there anyone that you miss at your old school?"

"Well, maybe, but I don't think he misses me." I thought back to my friend Patrick. He was a Dhampir and was a good friend. He was the only Dhampir that didn't mind I was royal. The royals didn't like me that much. They thought that I should just become a guardian or a blood whore.

"Then he's a fool" says Josh with a smile.

"You don't even know him! Or me" I was the reason he was gone. The reason he was dead.

If he hadn't come to safe my, he would still have his own.

Conner speaks, pulling me out my thoughts, "Yer, but Mel like's you, and she doesn't like a lot of people,"

"Like me" Josh says

"So you must me good" I smile. "Mel like's you" he says to Josh

"Yer right." He says. The girls were coming back.

"Do it man!" Conner says to Josh

"Alright"

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"We'll tell you in a bit," Josh says

Right then Jess and Mel sat down. Conner gave Mel a kiss and whispered something in her ear. She nodded then said, "Oh wait, I can't… I still need to show Liz around the school" she tried to show that she didn't mind, but I knew she did.

"It's ok, I really just wanna go to bed. I'm really tired." I left the part about wanting to talk to my mum and dad out. They would think I'm crazy. After all, they don't have a spirit user dad.

"Are you sure? I could just show you around I little bit?" I knew she was just been nice, and that she really, really wanted to go with Conner, where ever that would be.

"Yer, I'm sure"

"Ok then, I'll see you later man" Conner said to Josh.

"Bye" Mel to us

"See ya", I replayed

Once they left, and Jess finished eating. I told them that I'd see them tomorrow. They said ok, and took the left turning and I went right.

The only problem is I can't remember where the room was. I was walking slowly down the large hall way, when I heard someone calling my name.

"Liz! Hey, Lizzie! Wait up!" I turn to see that Josh is walking quickly towards me.

I stop as he catches up to me. "Where you going?" I ask

"To my room, you?"

"Same…, well not too your room, I mean my room." I say with a little laugh. He smiles and says "don't worry I know what you mean."

"Erm…can you help me?" I ask, hoping he can help.

"Yer sure, what's up?" I felt a little silly asking, but I need to get to my room.

"Do you know where my room is?" He starts laughing. "It's not funny!" I say playfully smacking his arm. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Ok, let me show you too your room miss" he said holding out his arm like an escort.

I laughed and said, "Why thank you kind sir". I take his arm.

"My pleasure, Miss"

After about a minute of laughing and we got to by door.

"Hey, you never told me what you were on about at lunch. Care to share?" I ask rising an eyebrow that make's anyone think I'm sexy.

"Yer, but what I tell you, you must keep too yourself."

"Hello! I'm the new girl, who can I tell?" he laughed. "I promise that I will keep it too myself." He smiled.

"Ok, I trust you." I shouldn't, but I felt happy when he said that. And I felt like I could trust him too. Maybe I could tell what I am…NO! Liz, NO! You can't. So stop thinking like that.

"So can I come in, or…?" I cut him off.

"Yer, sorry, come on in and tell me your secret" He laughed and came in. I sat on the chair and he sat on my bed.

I was about to say something when he talked. "So why did you move here in the first place."

This was a topic I've so far managed to keep everyone from knowing about. And I plan on keeping it that way. I don't wish to tell him to truth about who and what I am, so there is no reason for me to tell him the truth about this.

"You're not here to talk about me…" and if you are you are wasting your time. "… You still need to tell me what you were talking about at dinner."

Lucky, this changed the topic nicely.

"Right, well… Jess and I have been together for almost a year now and…" OMG he better not tell me that they are going to _do it_ because I really, really, really do not need to hear about this!

"…and, well…" I brace myself. "…I think that we, me and her, should break up." He said the last part with one breath.

Oh god. Why did he tell me this? Should I tell Jess? Should I just act like I never knew about it? Oh god. Why me?

Josh knocked me out of my thoughts when he says, "So I need to try and think off something to tell her. Because I still wanna be friends with her, but Conner thinks I should say, 'but I hope we can still be friends.'".

After telling Josh to just tell her the truth. I hurried to get into my bed to finally get to sleep. Mel was still out, and I was 9 so I have no idea what time she will be back. As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall to sleep.

I was sitting in the garden of my house and sitting under the tree on the bench was my mum and dad.

**Ok, sorry it took to so long to update. But I have a lot of school stuff to do. Any way I hope that you like it. The next chapter is the dream, so don't worry, Adrian and Rose will be in it. Review Please. Thanks xxxx**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I has taken me so long to update, but I have 2 full weeks of school now and I will try and UD as much as possible. Thanks for the reviews, and please keep them coming. **

_I was sitting in the garden of my house and sitting under the tree on the bench was my mum and dad._

I stood up and walked toward them. They both looked at me and I smiled and sat next to them.

"So you didn't die on the way there?" My mum says with a joking tone.

"Yes I did that's why I didn't call… but I'm sure you will cry at my funeral" I say with sarcasm. They both laugh.

"How's your new school? Make any new friends?" My dad asks after we all settle down.

"Yes…" I gave my very cheeky smile and continued with, "… like I'm sure you now, I'm a very, very loveable person."

They both laughed and my dad turned to my mum and said, "Just like your mother…" he trailed of kissing my mum on the cheek and then kissing her on the lips.

"Your daughter is sitting right here… and is been forever scared. Please, please stop." They started laughing their lips still together.

"eww!" They pulled away and both smiled at me. "I think I want to dream and something that I will forget in the morning….so good night." My mum and dad both kiss my forehead and wish me a good night before leaving me to dream.

Since the day that Patrick died I have only ever dreamed about that day over and over again.

My mum told me about one of her old friends, Mason. It was a similar thing to that. But this was my fault. That wasn't my mums. She had originally gone to save him. I on the other hand had walked into the dragons den and Patrick had come to save me, putting his own life in danger.

_I'm sat on a chair facing a dark green wall. I hear two Strigoi talking. "How many do you think now where here?" one of them say with a hint of worry in there extremely deep voice._

"_I think that she's alone." I wished with every bone in my body. I wondered how long I had been out. _

_**I had gone for a walk in the wood just out of the ward. I had needed to get away from all the judgemental eyes. There had been a meeting that all of the royals needed to attend. Meaning that I had to go. Every one there looked at me like I didn't belong. The same way I now they look at my mum. Even though Lissa has become queen, and they don't have to have guardians and they can fight alongside them. The royals still haven't chosen that way of life.**_

_**So I had to get away from them all. I had only planned to jog a little. But before I knew it, 4 hours had passed and it was getting darker. It was about 12 and danger could be anywhere. Walking back I had realised that I didn't had a stake with me. That was a big problem. **_

_**Before I could react, 5 Strigoi came and I froze on the spot. Not even giving me time to run or even scream, I was hit in the head. Everything had gone black. And I woke up here.**_

"_Are you sure that she's along. We can't have them finding us." Clueless to where I was so even if I could tell them something I was unsure what to say!_

"_HE WILL NOT BE HAPPY THAT WE HAVE THE WRONG PERSON!"I was so confused. Who did he want? I don't look like anyone._

_Bang!_

"_LIZ!" Light came and I could see it through the small gape in my blindfold. _

_Unable to speak, I just lifted my head and started moaning. _

_Next thing I know everything is black._

_Again I wake up. But this time I see Patrick. No one else. He has his head down._

_I hear something coming. As they enter Patrick lifts his head._

"_Looks like the little girl has a knight in shining armour" One of them say. "But he didn't do a good job at saving the girl!" They both laugh._

_Once again they leave, and as soon as they are gone Patrick gets up and walks too me. He had got himself loss. He starts to untie me._

_Then where in the main room. I can see the door, and I'm praying, I'm praying with everything that I have its light outside. _

_Patrick grabs my hand. He looks in my eyes, and smiles, "We're going to get out of this."_

"_yeah, I now" a nob my head and smile._

_Then everything happened so fast. We ran to the door it opened, and light came in . And laying there was Patricks Body. Live less._

_**I killed Strigoi's that day. And lost my only friend. **_

I woke up, covered in sweat and tears. I looked over to see Mel fast asleep with a smile on her face. She's lucky. Every time I close my eyes, I see Patrick, unless my mum and dad are there. However, I really don't like it that much, so I meanly just see him.

It's been 3 months and I still miss him. I don't think this pain; this guilt I feel will ever go away. Hopefully one day I will be able to deal with it. To live my life.

I look over to the clock and see that it's 6o'clock and a Thursday. First lesson is 8:40 so I have time to go for a quick jog. I'll have enough time to have a shower before lesson starts.

When I get back its seven, Mel is still asleep. I get in the shower and get ready. I put a pair of my favourite jeans on, along with a red top. Patrick loved it when I had my hair down, so I only ever put it up when I'm working out.

When I come out the bathroom I see Mel ready to go.

"Hey" she says with a smile.

"Morning, I thought that you were asleep?" I ask confessed.

"No, I was just lying down, waiting for you to be ready." She smiled.

"Ok…. So what lesson do we have first." I ask hoping that I have the same as her, because no one has told me to much about where I need to go, and if they did I total wasn't listening.

She opens the door and we start walking out. As she is closing the door she turns to me and says, "well, first we need to go get your timetable, then I will show you where your lessons are, but it isn't that complicate, I think that you'll know your way around by the end of the day, maybe even by lunch." She says with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok then, let's get started." I say.

It's light out, and it is so nice to be out when it's day time. This is one thing that I'm liking about the life I'm living. Another is the fact that everyone is treating me like I'm the same as them. It's a shame that I will have to go back to my world.

**I am sorry that it took me so long to update, but life can be so buzzy. I hope you like it and thank you all for the reviews. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think about Patrick. Also what do you want her teachers to be like, and do you have any names for the teachers, because I might need to just call him or her Smith. So give me a name and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Again I will try and update quickly. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm sorry it took so long to UD, but my family are dropping like fly's (I know I sound heartless, but I do miss them and they were old :'( RIP to all of them). ….. Anyway I will try to keep Up Dating but I have a lot of cores work to do, but whenever I am not busy I'll UD. And now time for the story….. **

"Ok then, let's get started." I say.

Me and Mel walk out the door and to reception to get my time table.

_8:40-9:40 P1: German _

_9:40-10:40 P2: Business_

_Break 1_

_11:20– 12:20 P3: Sport training (privet)_

_12:20– 1:20 P4: Sport training (privet)_

_Break 2_

_1:20-2:00: Home room_

_2:00– 3:00: English_

And then on different days for the rest of the week the English changed to Maths, and Science. Followed by room numbers.

Not the normal time table, so I guess my mum and dad had something to do with that. Business and German for my been royal and Training for been a Dhampir.

Well at least it privet training so I won't get strange looks when I manage to kick everyone ass. That would so not be the best start to a new school.

_1 1/2years to go_…. I thought to myself.

Mel grads my table and looks in shock, then looks at me and gains her carm back.

"You have a very different time table to anyone around here" she says. I just shrug my shoulders and hope that she lets it go.

"So, do I have lessons with you?" I ask wondering if I am going to have to make any new friends.

"Well, I think Josh and Conner have business with you, and you have homeroom with me, Jess Conner and Josh, erm…." she thinks a little then says, "I also think that Josh is in German, but I'm in your English ect.." When she says Josh's name I can't help but think, _I full lesson with him, wow!_ But I push that thought far away.

I mean he has a girlfriend, even though they are breaking up and even if you do like him and he is single, why would he like me? I can't help but laugh out loud at this, he would like me for my body, that why.

Mel looks at me and is about to say something but I interrupted by saying, "Is this my room?"

She nods her head and heads of to her less. On the way here she pointed out my next room but doesn't tell me anything about my teacher.

I walk in to see everyone already in their seats and then taking Register. The door shuts and… great! Everyone is looking at me.

Don't get me wrong it's not like am shy, but I don't know any of these people, and I'm still a little jet legged. Luckily for me I know that I look hot.

One thing I got from my mum. She is 37 and she looks about 20 and even at her worse, she looks good. Plus I have my dad's eyes, so even when tired, they still glow.

The teacher turns to me. He is about 6'2, Macular, tanned, brown eyes, short dark hair and he looked to be about 23– 24. So hot. But for the record, I'm not into falling for my teachers.

My mum told me about some guardian (teacher) she had fallen for. All I know is that it did not end well.

"Welcome to the class, just take any set and we will start the lesson." I think I remember Mel telling me his name was Mr Heath Sawyer.

I just nod and look around. I see Josh at the back and he smiles at me and motions to the empty sat next to him. I smile back, and start walking towards him. The desks are set out in rows and I sit at the end. At Josh's over side I see a boy that looks very cute. He looks a bit like Patrick. _Patrick._

Last night's dream comes back to me extremely fast and plays itself. But as quickly as I came a get rid of it.

I go sit down, and I can feel all eyes on me, I'm about to shout at them all and ask what the hell they are looking at when Mr Sawyer clears his voice and starts teaching. Everyone turns and starts taking notes.

Josh leans in and whispers to me. "Looks like we have a lesson together, lucky me." I smile, and then start listening. Don't get me wrong, I would like nothing more than to talk to him all lesson. But my mum and dad want me to learn something, and pass all my tests. That's part of the condition of them letting me stay here. That, and I have to carry a stake with me at all times when out of lessons, and I have to call often. And I'm not allowed to get into too much trouble. Like I would. Wink wink.

At the end of the lesson Josh asks me where I am and I tell him. His full face lit up as he realises that we have business together. I wonder if that is what I looked like when Mel told me. _NO! No, he is HUMAN_. Right. I can't like a human.

I mean people are ageist Dhampir's having any type of relationship. And royals have to stay with royals. And who the hell am I supposter like! Why not a human. _Because they already think you're un-normal, you would just make your life more complicated! _

I didn't really notice we were standing outside our next lesson until Josh spoke.

"Liz?" he asks with a smile on his face, but I can see the worry in his eyes.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I said your name like 5 times. Are you ok?" He asks, worry in his voice. I can't help but be happy that he is worried about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He doesn't look confined. "Really, I'm good, just a little nervous" It wasn't a complete lie. And it seemed to confines him.

"Well, Mr Green is a cool teacher, so don't worry. Oh, and we are just about to start a new project so you won't be behind." He says, and then Conner walks up behind him and gives me a warm smile.

"Hey Liz, Mel told me you were taking this class, but I wasn't too sure if to believe her." I gave him a puzzled look. Was he saying he didn't think that I was a business type of girl?

Josh must have seen it on my face because he says, "He doesn't mean you won't be good at the course, it's just…."

Conner interrupts, "You'll be the only girl in the class. Everyone here is just doing to take over Daddy Company." They both look a little nervous.

I smile at them, "its ok." Then, out curiosity I ask, "Is that why you two are doing it, to take over daddy's company?"

They both look a little guilty, "One of many options," Josh says, and Conner nods.

"I'm not judging, I was just wondering."

Josh smiles, "so, why are you doing it?"

I give my cocky smile that my mum tells me I get from my dad. "Just keeping my options' open" I think they are about to question it, when I say, "Should we go in" they nod and follow me in.

I found the lesson easy, most for the stuff he was saying, my dad had already told me about.

After that we break and met up with Mel and Jess. Conner gave Mel a quick kiss on the lips and a hug. I was about I speak, when my belly beet me to it.

"We should eat" said Mel. I was about to agree when Josh spoke.

"Why didn't you too come for breakfast?"

"Well, Liz here, went for a jog and when she got back, an hour later I might add, we got ready..." she was going to continue but I interrupted.

"We had time for breakfast" I said

"Yes, we did if it was a normal day, but we had to go and get the time table, then I had to show her, her way around school"

"Makes sense" Conner mumbled

"You go jogging?" Jess asked

"Running," I said , they all looked at me in aww, so I quickly said, "I just do it to distracted myself" That's when I realised I had said to much. They all looked a bit puzzled. "So can we eat, I am so hungry, it's not even funny" I said in a laughing voice and with a smile on my face.

Mel Jess and I went to get something to eat and Jess looked a little nervous. I wonder if Josh has broken up with her already.

"Are you are Jess, you seem a little startled?" I asked

She nodded and Mel spoke, "She's just a little nervous." she looked at Jess in a questioning manner, and Jess nodded. "She's dumping Josh."

"Oh" I so didn't see that one coming.

"Well, I just, it just that, i– I like him still, but just as a friend, and, and well, i-i– I kind of likesomeoneelse" Jess said very quickly at the end of her stammered speech. If I wasn't a Dhampir I might not have heard it. But I did. I wondered who she liked.

"His name is Mike, and well, he is a friend from my home, and we started speaking and…." she treadled of. "Oh god, you think I'm a bad person"

"No. No I don't. Trust me, I have done worse." I said to reassure her.

"Yeah, you look like a heartbreaker. And I don't mean that in a mean way" Jess said.

"It's fine."

We sat down and Jess sat next to Joss, they both looked a little nervous. Mel and Conner and me just watching them. It was quite amusing.

I was sat next to both Jess and Mel. Mel sat next to Conner and Conner sat next to Josh.

Josh looked at Jess who was already looking at him.

"I-"

"We-"

They both started, then smiled at each other. Then again they both started talking. This time they out a little laugh.

"You go first" Josh said

Jess nodded and said, "I need to talk to you." She looked at the three of us then said, "In privet" Josh nodded. They both got up and left.

"What does she wanna talk to him about?" Conner asked Mel, while playing with her hand. They really were a cute couple.

"I-I can't tell you, but you'll find out soon enough" she smiled at him.

"Josh is going to dump her" Conner mumbled so quietly I didn't think that Mel herd him.

"What was that?" she asks. He said it again but I little louder, and she just looked at him in shock. "What?" he asked

"She is about to leave him," I said after several moments of waiting for Mel to recover.

"Oh," he said.

"Why?" Mel shrieked.

"Does it matter? She was going to leave him anyway." Mel gave him a stern look, which gave even me a little chill. "He just doesn't think of her in that way anymore. Hasn't for a while now, but he just hasn't found the right time to tell her."

"Well, this is going to be interesting. I wonder who will do it first." Mel said, and Conner laughed.

The bell rang, so I said, "Looks like we have to wait till lunch to find out."

"Yep," Conner said putting a popping sound at the end. "Where are you next Liz?"

"I—" Mel cut me off.

"She had privet training in the gym" Conner let out a little chuckle. I looked at him confused.

"Privet lessons in a privet school, that's not one I've heard before." he said.

"Yeah well that me, something you have never seen before."

With a part of seen you at lunch, I headed to the gym. I wonder what to expect. If it was a human or not? I didn't think that it would be, but I should expect stuff when it comes to my life. Nothing is what I want or expect it to be. But still, truth be told, if I could choose who I wanted to be, I'm not too sure what I would choose.

But there is one up to me been me. Something I only found out about a few months back, before Patrick had pasted. I have compulsion. My Mum and dad weren't even shocked when I told them. Patrick thought it was total cool. Me, well, I was just a little freaked. I mean my mums shadow kissed and my dad is a sprit user, I guess I wouldn't be normal.

I just got to the gym and opened the doors to find Mr Sawyer standing there (looking hot as hell I might add). He was in training clothes and I just stared at him in shock. I wondered how I could have noticed it before. He was a Dhampir!

**Lizzie's and Josh's POV Next. The break up! Please review. I'll try and UD soon. Maybe this weekend or maybe not. I'll try, if I have time. Thanks for reading. And if you review I might UD faster! :) xxxx ~Lotte~ xxxx **


	7. Chapter 5

**Josh POV:**

Ever since I first looked into her eyes and smelt her hair and heard her voice she is all I can think about. It's like I can't even control it. She is the first thing I think of in the morning and last thing at the night. She is in my dreams and in every thought.

But right at this moment, I can't think about her, because right know me and Jess are walk around the building slowly. She said that she wanted to talk to me, but ever since them word she hasn't said anything. I just wish she would speak. Wait, it's a too way street, I should speck.

"So…." I say, wondering what to say next.

"So…." She replays. We reach a bench not too far from my next lesson, just round the back of the gym.

"I think we should just be friends," she all of a sudden blurts out.

I'm in shock. I mean that's what I wanted to, but I didn't think it's what she wanted.

She must have seen something on my face because she starts rambling, "it's not that I don't like you… because I do. Just not in that way. And it's not that I don't want to hang with you because I do, it's just I don't think of you and _me_ in that why. You know?" I start laughing. She looks at me in confusion and worry. "You do know I'm not joking, right?" She asks

"I know, it's just… " I chuckle a bit "It's just I was going to say the same thing."

I start laughing again and she joins in. After a few moments we stood up.

"So still friends?" She asks a little unsure.

I nod, "still friends" And give her a hug.

We smile and start walking towards are next lesson, which just so happens to be Maths, and just so happens to be with Jess.

I wonder if Liz is going to be in it. I forgot to ask her what her next lessons are. I wonder if she knows that Jess was going to break up with me. Mel probably knew. And I told Conner and I told Liz. I don't even know why I told her I was going to break it off with Jess. I mean Mel would have told her Jess was going to break up with me. I'll have to ask her about it next time I see her. _See her_. I smile at that thought. Been able to talk to her.

I sigh. What is wrong with me? Jess heard me sign and nobs.

"What?" I ask her. We are just coming around the corner and can see the main entrance to the gym. We also see Liz heading that way, looking lost I thought. She seems to do that lot. I wonder what the real reason for her moving her is.

It's more then she is telling us, then again, she doesn't tell us a hell of a lot about herself.

"I think that you like Liz?" She answers simply. "Don't say you're not. You would be stupid not t. And we both know that you're not stupid." She adds.

"I like her; she looks like she will be a good friend to us all." I say, glad that we are about to go into lesson, unfortunately we are sitting next to each other.

"Of course," she mumbles as we sit down. I know Jess and she knows that I like her more than that. I'm also sure that she is not going to let this go until she has something better to worry about.

This is going to be a long lesson.

**LPOV:**

_He's a Dhampir!_

He looks up at me. "Princess Elizabeth." He greets with a smile.

"No" I almost shout. He looks confused. "I am not going to be called that."

"As you wish, are you ready to get started?" He asks, how can he be a casual about this? I just stand there for a few moments, most likely looking like a gaping fish.

"Why are you here? …. Better yet, how are you here? Guardian numbers are low, even if I have it good with the queen, the council would never allow it!" I almost shout at him. He looks at me with amusement; the hot bastard was getting a kick out of this! I was about to continue my ranting when he started to speak then stopped. I motioned for him to continue.

He laughed a little then said, "First of I'm not a guardian. I did graduate and I am fully trained to teach you and train you to be the best, but I'm not a guardian. Instead, as you already know, I'm a human teacher."

"But... Why?" I ask still trying to understand this.

"I just, didn't want to be a guardian. And the reason that I'm teaching you is because I still respect you family. Well at least your mother's family." He said with a smile on his face. "She asked me to help out and I happily said yes." He lets everything settle in. "Any questions?"

"Just one," I say, knowing that the question I'm going to ask has nothing to do with me, and I little compared to other questions that are in my mind. "Why do you owe my mother?"

"Well, when I first wanted to leave, it was very _very_ much disliked, but my old friend's sister Mai, told me she had a friend that could help. Your mum and the queen opened people up to Dhampir's been more than just guardians, alone with Moroi fighting alongside there guardians." That sounds like my mum. "So when she asked me that help her out, I could say no. Plus if you're anything like your mum, this is going to be fun, and I get to watch a great fighter get better." I smile. My mum is the best fighter ever, and she teaches me a lot of cool stuff.

"Ok then let's get started," I smile at him.

Training was good. At first we just went running, and then we practised staking the heart. Then I finished early so I took a keep shower and headed to the hall for lunch. My next lesson is a full human one.

Thank god I have it with Mel.

I grab my dinner and an apple and see Jess and Josh sitting at a table together.

I ping of jealousy hit me and I pushed it away and filled it with wonder. Wonder because I wondered if they had broken up.

"Hey," I said as I sat down. "Guess you both took the news well." I smiled at them.

"Why didn't you tell me he was going to break up with me? Save me a lot of worrying." she said in a joking voice.

"Wasn't my secrete to tell," I said simply shrugging my shoulders.

"So how was your lesson?" Josh asks changing the subject.

"Good, it was enlightening."

"Wha-" Josh was interrupted by Mel and Conner sitting down.

"So who ditches who?" Conner asks and Mel hit him on the arm then said, "So?"

I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Both at the same time," they both said at the same time which made me laugh again. I think it's the lack of sleep that's finally getting to me, because everything seen so funny.

"So, tomorrow after lessons we are all going to meet up in Conner's and Josh's room to watch a movie and play spin the bottle. You in?" Mel asks me with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I'm totally in, but you haven't seen the dares I can come up with. You might regret inviting me," I joke but partly serious.

This one time Patrick, me and some of his friends played it, and he ended up walking around in my under, pretending to be sleepwalking. He also had to mumbled on and on about his love for one of the guardians. It was so funny.

"Ok so what are we going to do tonight?" Josh asked.

"Hang somewhere." Then she turned to me, "You got any plans?"

"Just running." I say

"Running again?" Jess says in shock. "I can't even jog to me next lesson without tripping." She laughs.

"I just like running."

I lunch bell rang, and we all separated, me going with Mel.

The lesson was, interesting. Something that I really wouldn't have spent that much time on before.

After that we all met up in the library then headed for Mel's and my room. We watched a film and I sat next to Josh. I could help but feel this heat between us, and I wondered if he felt it to.

After the film we all separated because we had homework. Well, I didn't so I went to the gym. Once I got there I realised how un-stocked it was. I run would be much better. I put my i-Pod in and started listen to some of my favour music. I was jogging near the gates of the school, and found an opening, hidden just behind a tree. I took my headphones out and looked at it closer.

It looked like a bar was missing. I could fit though it even.

Just to see. I was telling myself as I walked through the gap and into a little wooded area. I walked a bit more and found a dirt road. _What the hell,_ I thought.

I started jogging down it. It was still light, only just getting dark; what harm was I in? I mean, I have my stake.

After about 45 minutes of running, I came across a park. It's 8:15 at the moment. Curfew is 9. So I should really go back. Fast. But I want to have a look around the park. So what if I'm a little late back.

I walk forward, looking around and I can see a lake, and next to it a bench. I walk up to it and sit down. From here, I have a perfect view.

I can see the moon rising, and the sun setting, and all the colours that are made because of this.

It's so, so, so beautiful.

I look into the sky, and think of Patrick. When I was younger, I remember thinking that when you die you go into the sky. I wonder if Patrick is there.

Suddenly I notice that I have tears falling down my face. I quickly dispose of them, then look at the time. Crap!

It's 8:30. I'm late!

I run as fast as I can. Hoping I'm not late. I take a quick note of the way, and note that I should come back. But next time with more time.

I make it back into school ground at 9:05, out of breath.

I sneak around until I get to my building. I get in and see the teacher reading a book so I very quietly walk past her. I am so glad I am a Dhampir. I get in the room and see Mel on her bed on the phone.

"….she just walked in now." She says to the person on the phone. I look at the clock 9:13. Late. "OK, I love you too. Bye." She hangs up and I take my coat off.

When I come out, Mel smiles at me.

"So…." I say, knowing what's coming next.

"So…." She says. When decides to just get to it. "You know curfew is 9?"

I nod, "Lost track of time." She was about to speak when I said, "running. I lost track of time running." She nods, then looks at me carefully, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, perfect, a little tired but still good." I smile at her, to help me case.

"OK then…." she trails of shaking her head. She picks up her book and I walk into the bathroom.

Great! I have tear marks under my eyes and get a shower. I quickly dry my hair then get my night clothes on.

I walk back out and see its just past 10. I'm not usually one to go to bed at 10ish, but I'm tired from the run and I never really sleep anymore, so you can't blame a girl.

I say good night to Mel, who still reading and turn on my side.

I fall into a dreamless sleep, until the nightmare takes over.

The same one I always have.

The one where I loss Patrick.

The one that's true.

**OK so sorry I didn't cheek it all but, it's late I'm tired, and I have a Science test tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please give me any feedback.**

**Who do you like out of the boys/men?**

**What do you what to happen?**

**Whose POV do you want?**

**Tell me and I'll do it**

**Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry I haven't Up Dated in a while but my PC has broken :'( so I waited until my lovely twinnie was gone and lent her PC. **

**If you ever read this Stephanie Kay, thanks and I love you. :D**

**So, thanks for all the beautiful reviews, and thanks for telling me what you want so here it is.**

**Mel's POV:**

So I got my new roommate and she is great! Well, a little strange around the edges but, who am I to talk?

Conner, my amazingly beautiful perfect fit tanned boyfriend, had just leafed from helping my study for my History test tomorrow. He came around once Liz left.

She went running, which I think she does a lot. Like I said, a little strange. But you have to be to be my friend. She also gets lost in thought, like, _all _the time. I don't even think that she has noticed that all the boys at the school can't stop staring at her.

I look at the clock at see that it's 10 to nine. I hope I reminded her that curfew is 9. I grad my cell and call Conner.

"Hey baby, is everything alright?" He asks with a little concern in is voice. How sweet!

"Yeah everything is good; it's just…well…"

"Is everything alright?" He says in a panic tone.

"Yeah, it's just Liz isn't back, and she left hours ago, and it's almost curfew!" I say getting louder by the end of the phone call.

"I'm sure everything is fine." He says in a reassuring voice. Then like the perfect person that he is, he starts to talk about the plans for tomorrow night. He distracted me! And it worked! I don't know which is more shocking.

I look at the clock and see that it's 10 past and she still hasn't come back. "Don't worry baby, I'm sure she just got lost." He says once I'm quite. He always seems to know what I'm thinking.

"I hope so…. She just walked in know," I say as I see her enter. Thank god! For a second there I was getting a little worried.

"See I told you not to worry, I love you babe. Night," he says in a loving voice. How can he be fit and loving? God created this man with both hands!

"OK, love you too, bye" I say, and I see Liz hanging up her coat. When she comes back, I look at her and she looks a little guilty and… like she has been… crying?

"So …" she says

"So…." I say. Then I decide to ask her something that will be bothering me all night if I don't know. "You know curfew is 9?"

She nodded, "Lost track of time." I was about to ask her what she had been doing when she says, "running. I lost track of time running." I nod, then look at her carefully, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, perfect, a little tired but still good." She smiles at me, to help her case.

"OK then…." I trail of shaking my head. I don't want to puss her into telling me what's bothering me. I pick up my book as she walks into the bathroom.

I was so into the book that I didn't even notice she came out until she said goodnight. I replayed with a 'sweet dreams' and continued to read my book.

About 2 and a bit hours later I put my book down and got ready for bed. Before I turned the lights out I looked over to see Liz asleep mumbling something about her mum and dad. That's nice, to dream of your parents. I don't really see mine. And when I do it's like we don't even know each other.

I hit the pillow thinking about the parents I don't have.

It feels like I've just gone to sleep when I'm woken up my screaming.

I quickly turn on my bedside light to see that the hell is going on, when I see nobody. I look at Liz and she is frantically moving in her bed. "Patrick! RUN!" She says. Then her breathing picks up and she screams again. _Oh God! _What am I supposed to do?

I get out of bed and genially shack her. I must have worry all over my face because she wakes up and takes one look at me; and is on full alert!

"What's wrong?" She asks in a shaky voice. She was the one screaming like she was about to die and she's worried about me?

"Are you ok? You were screaming." I say, hoping that she is alright.

"Oh…" she says a little stunned. "Sorry, I thought the nightmares had stopped." She says a little sheepish.

"Are you ok? Do you want some water or something?" I say still sitting on her bed.

"No thanks." She rubs her face and then looks at the clock. It's just past half 5. We don't need to be up for another hour.

"Liz, who's Patrick?" I ask, hoping that I haven't crossed a line.

**LPOV:**

God, I can't believe I was screaming! How embarrassing. Mel is looking at me with concern and worry all over her face. Then she asks me something that I didn't think she would, "Liz," she starts carefully; like you might a small child that you don't want to startle. "Who's Patrick?"

I must have screamed his name. That's no shock to me. I think carefully about what to tell her.

I mean she does deserve the truth. After all, I didn't just wake her up screaming, and she I the closest that I have had to a friend in a long time. Sure people hang with me, and I have never had trouble having a boyfriend, but they were only ever there when we would run into each other. And when I say _boyfriend_ I mean someone that I kiss at a party, and see them for a week before telling them I'll see them later and don't see them for a bit.

I mean my life is strange; I didn't need a boy to make it worse. And then there was Patrick. My best and really only friend before Mel and the others came along.

So I should tell her. Well… tell her a little.

My eyes start to full a little and I notice that I must have been crying in my dream because I have wet marks on my face. I rub my face and look her in the eyes. "Patrick…" I say his name just in a whisper. That's the first time in a long time that I have said his name out loud. And it pulls on the strings on my heart and starts the open a door I'm not ready to be opened.

Quickly I put my guardian mask on, and close down all emotions because I can't do it.

"I'm sorry but I can't talk about it right at the moment." She nods in understanding. "But I will tell you he was my best friend ever. He was like a brother to me and will always hold a special place in my heart." I say with a small smile on my face. Because even if she doesn't know him, at least she has heard of him. And I think that everyone should have got to have met him, because he was a very inspiring person. He always looked at everyone as if they were equals.

"Was?" Mel questioned, looking like she wanted to cry a little for me.

"He died," I explain emotionlessly. Because if I did show my emotions at this point, they would be dripping with guilt and sadness. "…because of me." She looked like she was about to tell me that it couldn't possibly be fault when I say, "If you don't mind, I really don't want to talk about it anymore." She looks uneasy for a few short seconds, then nods, and starts to get of my bed.

"Ok, but can I ask you one quick question? You don't have to answer." She promises at the end. I look at her wondering what it possible could be and nod. "Is that why you came here?"

"Part of the reason," I say with a little smile.

"I know it sucks why you are here, but I'm glad you came." She says with a little smile and gives me a hug. It took me a second to replay, but I did. I never really get hugs. I use to get them all the time from Patrick, and my mum and dad and Lissa and even Christen give me them but they are family. And Patrick was …well…Patrick.

"So what lessons do you have?" I ask hoping to change the topic.

"I have History first, big test," she groans. I laugh a little at this. "What about you?" She asks in her own bed again looking me lying on her side. I do the same. At first when I woke up, I thought that I might go for a jog, but, maybe some talking would be better. My body seems to think so.

"Same as yesterday, but I have maths last." I say grimacing.

"Nothing personal, but you have the strangest time table in the world. What's up with that?"

I just shrug my shoulders. "I'm just strange like that," I laugh and so does she. We spend the next hour just talking about tonight and what we are going to do this weekend. It felt so great to talk to someone and it to be… well… normal.

Mel didn't talk to me like I was a freak, or any different from her. It was, refreshing to say the least.

After we were both ready we headed to the hall to get breakfast.

I didn't realise how hungry I was until I could smell the doughnuts. My belly rumbled making both me and Mel enter the hall laughing.

There were only a few over people in the cafeteria already so we didn't have to queue. Thank god, because with my hunger at the moment I would have most likely punched everyone just so I could eat. What can I say, I love food.

I piled my plate up, and Mel just looked at me, "What?" I said with a innocent smile. "I girls got to eat."

"There is no way you will be able to eat all that!" She says shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"Just watch," I say with a laugh. As we sit down, more people start to come and soon Josh and Conner come to sit down with us.

"Hey," Josh says to both me and Mel, giving us a smile that could totally make my knees give way.

Conner gives me a nod of acknowledgement, before kissing Mel on the cheek, trying to get some of her food. She smacks his hand, and says, "I love you and all, but get your own dam food!"

"Good idea," he says kissing her passionately then walking with Josh to get some food.

Suddenly I have a thought that makes me laugh out loud a little.

"What?" She asks me a little confessed.

"It's nothing really… it's just you and Conner remind me of my Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christen."

"Is that a good thing or…." I interrupt her before she can even finish 'or'.

"Definitely a good thing," then I told her a little bit about them. The time when I was younger and they were babysitting me. Lissa had to go and work for a bit, witched left me with Christian. And well, that is never a good thing. When she got back, she found the house a complete mess, with christen trying to put out this fire. OMG, I almost died from laughing that day. Lissa just sent him to another room while she cleaned up the mess. It was so funny. The Lissa got me and my mum to help her get him back.

By the time I finished telling the story, we were both laughing hard, and the boys were walking back.

"What did we miss?" Josh asked sitting down and taking a bit of his toast.

"Nothing," Mel and I said at the same time which made us both laugh a bit more.

Once we calmed down a bit Mel started to tell the boys about tonight. We were going to meet in there room to play truth and dare. This should be fun.

Then we looked at the time and started to head to lessons, me and Josh going out the doors together. It was just then I realised that Jess wasn't with us.

"Where's Jess?" I asked

"Her old friend just started here, so she is just showing him around." He shrugged. "Hey, after this can I walk you to business?" He asked. It shouldn't have but it made me smile and feel… well, just feel.

I nod and we enter German. Mr Sawyer is our teacher again. He looks at me and smiles and I smile back. Most of the day flow by in a daze. I started to think how this school was changing me. I was starting to really like it here, and already a great friend. Mel, was someone a could trust, and she was the closest friend that I have really had- girl wise.

When gym came around I entered and went straight to the changing room. When I came out, I saw Mr Sawyer again.

"Twice in one day, starting to think that you're stalking me," I joke as I join him in warming up. He does laugh but I can see a small smile plays on his lips. We start sparing and he is really good. Not as good as my mum of course, just different. He is really good at his kicks and shows me some new manures. He said that I am catching on really quickly. We continue on for about an hour.

Then we practise staking for a bit then take break.

"Not that I'm complaining or judging, but why are you here?" He says with a complete look of curiosity in his eyes. I diced it would be fun to uses my sarcasm.

"Well, on my timetable it told me to come to the gym, so I thought I might just… " I cut my sentence of when I give me a look that I thought only Patrick could do. A look that says_, 'stop playing around and answer the dam question!' _I sigh and look at the floor. We were both sitting with are back against it, so I just moved it a little so he couldn't see my face at all.

When I was about to say something he says, "Last I heard, you had just made 9 kills. This is more than most."He say impressed.

"Rage. That's why I killed them. They killed my friend that trying to save me after they had kidnapped, me for some god knows reason." I said, then realised I was letting some of my emotions still into my voice. I took a deep breath and composed myself. "I didn't feel like sticking around, and I still have a lot of choices to make about who and what I want to be. I needed to clear me head and think for a bit. So I talked to my mum and dad, and they said if I wanted I could come here." I looked at him. "That's why I'm here."

I looked at me, deep into my eyes, it almost made me shiver. "Sorry about your friend." He says with sympathy.

"Thanks," I say with a small smile. We didn't a little bit more training before calling it a day. I got back into normal clothes before heading to lunch.

I lot has changed since my mum was in high school. Strigos are now been hunted out, by guardians and Miors at their side.

If we continued to do this are world would be so much better off. If only that stupid consul would frigging lighten up!

More couples are getting together. That's totally because of my mum and dad. They ROCK!

But just because that is open doesn't mean humans can come into the equation. I could never be with Josh for example.

_Josh _that strange feeling came back into my belly when thinking of him. I couldn't help but smile.

"A penny for your thought," Josh's voice broke me from my thoughts as he sat down next to me.

"Hu?" I look at him lost. He lets out a chuckle then says, "I was just wondering what your thinking so hard about."

"Not much. How was your lesson?" I ask.

"Alright, yours?" He asks moving his head so that he is looking into my eyes.

God his eyes are perfect. I swallow and look away, "Alright too" I mumble.

I look at him again then suddenly he reaches towards me with one hand and moves a piece of hair out the way. As soon as his hand touches my skin, it's like electric is shooting through my body. I'm shocked.

He doesn't move his hand away, and our eyes are locked.

Suddenly, Mel and Conner come sitting down talking and I quickly move away, coldness replacing where his hand just was. I swear I heard him mumble something like, 'stupid timing'. All in your head I say to myself.

I stand up, "I'm going to get some food," I say then start walking towards to food. I look back and see them all engaged in a conversation. I grad a plate of food and turn to see someone standing in my way.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to carry her own food." God, I really can't be bothered with this at the moment.

"I think I've got it thanks," I say trying to walk past him.

"Why don't you come and sit next to me, I'm sure you'll like it much better." He says giving me a smile. I guess he isn't use to hearing no. Oh well.

"I'm fine thanks." Giving him a small smile, "excuse me but my friends are waiting." I say looking at my table, to see them all looking at me.

"Ok, but just think about it for next time," he says walking away. God did he understand personal space!

I walk back to the table and sit down, trying to pretend that they weren't all looking at me.

Finally I had enough and looked up. "Ok, what?" I say not hiding how pissed I was.

"What was Callum saying to you?" Mel asks. Josh look at me like I couldn't answer the question quick enough.

"He just wanted me to sit with him," I shrug. Her eyes widen, "I said no." I said in my defence. Josh and Conner got food and Mel already had hers. When they got back we made plans to meet up at 5.

This was going to be an interesting evening.

**I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think, and what you want to happen. I'm going to get rid of a spider the size of king kong. Love to my sis please. **


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey, hope you all had a Merry Christmas and have a great new year! **

**Josh's POV:**

I'm heading for lunch and once I walk through the doors I see the one person that is never far from my mind these days… Liz.

She seems to be lost in thought yet again, maybe I'll find out more about her tonight.

"A penny for your thought," I say breaking her from her train of thoughts as I sit down next to her.

"Hu?" She looks at me with a completely clueless look on her perfect face, making me chuckle. Looking into her hypnotizing eyes I says, "I was just wondering what you're thinking so hard about."

"Not much. How was your lesson?" She asked then looked at the food and back to make with a smile on her lips. Her beautiful lips, how much I want to just to kiss them lips, to…_focus! _Right what were we talking about again? Erm…lessons right.

"Alright, and yours?" I ask moving my head so that I was once again looking into her eyes. And to my delight she was looking right into mine too.

God her eyes are perfect. She looks away, "Alright too" I mumble.

I notice a piece of her beautiful dark hair has fallen out of place, and before I knew what I was doing, my hand was moving the soft peace away from her face. As soon as my hand touches her skin, I saw shock pass through her eyes as they widened slightly.

I don't move my hand away, and our eyes are locked.

Suddenly, Mel and Conner come and sit down, talking and I quickly move my hand away, coldness replacing where her soft hair and smooth skin just was. 'Stupid timing' I mumble, making a mental note to kick Conner's ass when we get back to are room.

Liz stands up, "I'm going to get some food," she says then start walking towards to food.

As soon as she leaves and is out of ear shot I give them both a look. "Dude," Conner starts, while putting one of his hands around Mel's waist; pulling her closer to him. "What where you and Liz talking about, it looked like you were having a moment…" He trails off with a smirk playing on his lips.

I'm about to tell him to shut up when Mel makes a loud, high pitched squeal. Con and I look at her, as the smirk we have both learnt means she's up to no good- plays on her lips.

"Oooooooo…that would so great if you and her, like got together," She then turns to Con and continues, "We could double date, and we could hang out all the time and, and," suddenly her face fell and she whispered something that I think was _Patrick._

"What's wrong babe?" Conner asks her.

"You can't hurt her!" She says in such a deadly voice I have shivers going down my spine.

Not that I mind, but why are girls like this? It's like you hurt one of them and there are about twenty more girls ready with guns and foots up your ass. But that's why we love them so much.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt her, I'm…" I look over to where she is to see her talking to… _Callum!_ "What is she talking to Callum for?" I ash, making both of them turn their heads in her direction.

We watch as she turns away from him and starts walking away from him, with an annoyed look playing on her eyes. Good, she doesn't like him. _What does it matter anyway, she's not your girlfriend! _Right, she's not my girlfriend.

She walks back to the table and sits down, trying to pretend that we're all not looking at her.

Finally she must have had enough. She looked up, "Ok, what?" She say not hiding how pissed she was. It was quite hot. What? I'm a lad.

"What was Callum saying to you?" Mel asks.

"He just wanted me to sit with him," She shrugs. Mel's eyes widen, "I said no." she added in her defence. Conner and I went to go get our food as Mel already had hers. When we got back we made plans to meet up at 5.

This was going to be an interesting evening.

After our last classes, Conner and I went to our room to get everything ready for the girls coming around.

**Liz's POV:**

After mine and Mel's last class we went back to our room and started to get ready. Mel was in the room putting some makeup on, while I got changed in the bathroom.

"Hey, Mel?" I shouted to her from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Who's coming tonight?" I ask hoping that I already know everyone, because I would really hate someone to get the wrong first impression of me. Oh…. Who am I kidding, it's me.

"Erm… well, there are you, me, Josh, Conner and erm? Oh, Jess and her friend Mike are coming." I can hear the smile in her voice as she speaks.

"Cool," and it is. Jess has only told me a little about him, but he seems like a alright. She has told me that he lives only down the street from her and they were good friends and even had a little thing going on. She told me how she was heartbroken when she found out they would be going to different schools. That they tried to stay in contact, but really only got to see each other when she went home, and wasn't on holiday. She was so thrilled when he told her he was moving to this school.

And that's all I found out so far. I don't know why he moved but I'm sure I'll find out tonight.

I walk back into the room and start to genteelly place my makeup on while thinking about life back home. I hope that everyone is fine. The last time I saw anyone other than my family was Patrick funeral.

After the funeral his family came to me and give me a letter. I still haven't read it. They told me that he spook of me fondly. But I couldn't look them in the eye. Especially when his little sister gave me hug. I couldn't help but shut down with the amount gilt that filled me. That's when I stopped smiling. The first time I smiled was when I came here.

Looking back I can see that they weren't all fake ones like I had planned. Everything was really. Well, enough of it was real.

"You ready to go?" Mel say's, breaking my out of my thought. This seems to be happening a lot. I look her over and see that she is wearing a nice pink top that looks really nice on her. It's not low but it's not like nun-ish ever.

"Totally," I say with a bright smile, giving myself a last look over in the full length mirror. I'm wearing my jeans that make my but look great, and are also really easy to run in- if the needed in the dare. I'm also wearing a fitted blue shirt that looks great with my hair which is flowing down to my chest.

"Right," she says locking the door behind us. "So curfew is 10 when in another housing and 11 when in our own house which is stupid but whatever. So were not going to leave until tomorrow or if we can manage it tonight without been caught. So we'll need to be careful when it come to 10 o'clock. OK?" She says. I look at my watch; it's just gone 5:10. O-well, looks like we're late.

"Got it!" A say with full energy in my voice.

While walking across the grass I see it's alright getting a little dark. Stupid England **(AN: I find it stupid that it gets dark so early. It got dark at 3:30 yesterday! Anyway back to the story…)**!

"So, what is up with you and Callum?" Mel asks actually, but I can hear the curiosity in her voice. I'm in shock. What the hell!

"What do you mean?" I ask coz I have no idea what she could have possible thought that something was going on. I only spook to him for about a minute. He was hot, but I could tell he knew that and had his head up his own but!

"I mean he likes you, so what do you think of him?" She asks a little sadness in her voice. "Because you can sit with him if you like…" I decide to stop her right there.

"Look, if I wanted to sit with him I would never but he looks like a complete ass! And you're my friends, I like sitting with you talking with you. Truth is, you're the only girl that I've ever really been friends with." I smile. Before I can even register what's happening she is hugging me. This girl is a hugger. And I'm starting to like it. I'm also I little sad that I'm lying to her. But if you think about it; it's not lying. I'm just simple not telling them anything about myself. And I know that's going to change tonight, because we are playing truth and dare.

Looks like I'm sticking to the dares!

We had just entered the building and Mel says, "So you don't like Callum." She confirms.

"Yap," I say with a popping sound at the end. At least she only asked about Callum and not…

"What about Josh?" Dam! Spoke to soon.

"What about him?" I say playing stupid.

"Do you like him?" She says with a large grin on her face.

"Of course, I already told you, I like all of you." I say; proud of my answer.

"You know what I mean, do you like, _like_ him?" She says. Lucky for me the door opened and standing in front of me was a grinning Josh.

"Ready to play?" He says as we both walk into the room and sat in the chair.

"I'm always ready," I say. Then I look and see Jess sitting on the sofa with a boy next to her. He must be Mike.

He looks cute. I wouldn't go far enough to say he's hot, but he and Jess really do look great together.

"Then let's start," Conner says sitting down on the other sofa. Josh come and lazily sits on the floor legs out in front with one bent. God he has muscles! Not like everyone back home, I mean he is only human, but still impressive.

This room is much bigger than mine and Mel's. But then again, we had our own bathroom and they have to share with the full floor.

"I want to start," Mel says jumping a little, with a laughing Conner next to her. "I choose… Josh. Truth or Dare?"

**And that's it for this chapter but I'll be updating soon. That voice in my head is becoming very loud and is tell me to UD. Hope you like it, any dares you want me to include I will, and any truth's. Perfect time for me to answer any questions….**

**Review please…xxxX~Lotte~Xxxx…**


	10. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year, and thanks to all the lovely reviewers. And if you want me to write it in someone's POV just let me know. **

**Liz's POV:**

_"I want to start," Mel says jumping a little, with a laughing Conner next to her. "I choose… Josh. Truth or Dare?"_

Josh was thoughtful for about a second before answering, "Not a chance I'm doing the first dare, especially with you out for revenge with what happened last time…" His voice trailed off, while both Conner and Jess laughed, and mike looked just as out of the loop as me.

Mel's whole body stiffened and she looked like she was in horror at the thought of whatever dare she had once done.

Mental note: watch my back when doing dares. How am I kidding I just do the dares and have them done with. Usually I have fun while doing them anyway.

"So, would that mean you pic truth?" Mel asks a smile on her face and all traces of before gone.

"Yeah, that is what I pick," he says trying to sound brave, but a little worry was in his voice.

"Ok…" she looks very thoughtful with her eyebrows down with concentration. I can't help but let out a little laugh. "…Oooo, I have it! I have it!" She says with a brilliant smile on her face, which would make me worry if I were in his hot pants. _Wait, what the hell was that? _O-well.

"So, remember about 2 weeks ago we were in the library?" He nods. "Do you remember what we were talking about?" He thinks for a minute then nods, but still looks confused.

"Babe, can you full us in?" Conner asks.

"Sure, well we were speaking and one thing lead to another and we started to talk about mythical creates and stuff…"

"Like vampires?" I interrupt. Hoping that they don't notice how desperate I am to hear what type of question she is going to ask.

"Yeah, exactly. Well you never told me if you believe in that type of stuff or not." She says, looking at him. "So do you?"

"Well…" OMG, he needs to answer. I need to know if he would believe it. Because if to say I ever told him, it would be terrible; heart breaking even- if he thought I was just a mental person. _Not that I would EVER, __**EVER **__tell him!_ "…erm…" I wonder if I would believe if it was me that was clueless about the truth of this world. "… I guess it depends on the facts, so right now, I don't believe in anything like that. But I'm not closed minded about it."

"Cool," Mel says even thought I can tell she has more questions. Strange that I've only known her for a little while and I feel like I already know her like I know myself. She could never say that though. Because she doesn't know anything about me. Well, nothing about what I am. She does however know a little about a big part of my life, of my heart. She knows a little about Patrick. Patrick Noble. My best and only real friend. Well, until know I guess.

"_Come on," I say to Patrick how is looking at me like I have lost my mind. "You're not about to back out of a dare, are you?"_

"_No! Of course not," he says, but I'm still a little unsure if he is actually going to do it. At the moment we are in his room with 3 of his friends: Kyle, Danny and Carmon. We have just been doing little things so far, nothing to big, but still not something we would want anyone to find out about. I have already been dared to kiss one of them by Danny. They were all so sure that I wouldn't choose Patrick because were best friends. What idiots! _

_But I played along. I was reaching over to kiss the dare giver himself, and at the last possible moment a move and kiss Patrick himself. I wish I could have seen their faces, but I was fine just seeing their faces once I had pulled away. Perfect, they were in shock. _

"_You didn't say who to kiss," I smile at him. "My turn," I say in a happy voice. I turn to see Patrick with a cocky smile on his face. Very smug. I can fix that._

"_Patrick, I pick you," suddenly his eyes widen and he looks at me, with an almost pleading in his eyes._

_This was so good._

"_Truth or dare," I ask, so far I've only been able to give truths, so I'm hoping for my chance to shine._

"_Dare, Ivashkov, show us what you got," he smiles and winks at me._

"_Always." I replay, with a smirk on my face. "This is for using ton," I whisper to him._

"_You know you liked it." I just shake my head at him._

"_I dare you to walk from here, past the gym, the guardians block, to the quest building and back," he starts to laugh, and the others chuckle to. "While prepending to be sleep walking,"_

"_Easy," Kyle say._

"_Mumbling that you're in love, with non-other than Stan." He looks a little worried, and the others are 'o'-ing, "and…" his smile drops and he looks straight into my eyes. "…you have to do it in nothing but underwear."_

"_Dude, she's good," Danny says._

"_I'm getting you next Danny," I say looking at him, making him turn a little white. "Oh, and the best part, well for me at least, is it is my underwear you have to do it in." I smile at him, and I now he is going to get me back, but right now it's too good not to enjoy this fantastic feeling of control and, well…power. _

"_So, what do you say? Are you going to do it?"_

_I look at all the boy's faces and see fear in them. I don't think any of them are going to choose dare when it's me again._

"_I'm in," I'm not sure if I should be glad, but I am totally shocked. I'm not saying he's chicken, coz he has never backed out of anything; I just can't really see him doing it. _

_But he did, and god it was funny. We all watched from a little bit away._

_He was caught, and they all just gave him funny looks at first because of what he was wearing. Then when they asked him what the hell he thought he was doing, he answered by telling them he was in love with Stan. Always has been and always will be._

_We could help but fall over with laughter when Stan's wrinkly face turned pink and then red as a tomato._

I smile at the memory. It was even better that we had his lesson the next day. Neither Patrick nor Stan would look at each other. And I kept making little jabs at both of them that got me a _whopping _10 minute DT at lunch. Totally worth it.

"Ok, I pick…Liz," Josh smiles at me. "Truth or dare?"

I put my man eating smile on and look him straight in the eye, "Dare."

"Ok then," he thinks a little then looks straight at me. "I dare you to kiss someone here." His smile widens. What is it with guys and this dare? Do they all think I'm going to choose them or something?

"Alright."

I stand up and walk over to the floor where he is and once right in front of him I turn and look at Jess sitting on the sofa. And I give her a quick 3 second kiss then pull away, "Sorry, but the look on all their faces," I point at the lads around the room (Mel's just giggling), "was so worth it, don't you think?"

She looks at them and back at me and we both burst into laughter.

"My turn?" I ask Josh who is just looking at me in amazement. He composes himself and nods his head.

"I choose… Conner," he looks up and just has a smile on his face. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare every day," he says then glances at Mel, who is looking at me with a large smile on her face.

"Ok, I dare you to stand in the middle of the room; eyes closed." They all look like I've lost my mind. "You have to stand there for 5 minutes and you can't open your eyes no matter what, also you are not allowed to look in a mirror for the next 3 hours." I never tried this dare out before. I hope it works as well as I'm hoping.

"Sure, I'll do it," he says and walks to the middle, "and I just close my eyes?"

"Yep, just close your eyes for the next 5 minutes while we all talk," I smile at him.

As soon as he closes his eyes I motion for them all to talk. And they do, they talk about a new song that's just come out. I reach into my bag and pull out lipstick and eye shadow and wave both girls other and they help me put makeup all over his face.

He looks like a clown.

After 5 minutes he opens his eyes and we are all where we were before.

"I hated having my eyes closed that long," he moaned as he turned and when both Mike and Josh saw him they let a little laugh out. But I quickly sent him a look that said shout your mouth.

I had already told Mel and Jess of my plan. Jess was going to tell Mike, and I was going to tell Josh.

"Ow, god, I thought I had to go see the head about my first days at school," I lied. I stood and turned to Josh, "could you come with me? I don't know where her office is."

He looked a little taken back but then smiled and stood up, "Sure."

"We'll be back in 2 minutes," a say to them as we leave.

"Come on," I say and grad his hand (ignoring the spark that travels through me) and pull him down the hall and round the corner.

"What's going on?" he says, a little nervously.

I push him around the corner and look around to make sure that we are alone.

"Ok, if you pick Conner next, you have to give him a dare to go outside. He said that he is 'dare every day' so it should be too hard. He has go out looking like the way he is, as he can't look in the mirror for another 3 hours," I say and he is just looking at me.

Then he smiles and says, "And I thought I was bad." He says while shaking his head.

"So are you in?" I ask looking in his eyes; I didn't notice how close we were until right this moment.

"I'm in," he says in a low voice that makes me want to just kiss him.

I lean I little and I can smell him. _God he smells good._

What am I doing? We should just go back inside.

I move my gaze from his eyes to his lips and then back again. "We should go back in," I whisper.

"You're probably right," he says huskily. It makes my knees go weak.

"Ok then," and I turn away and start to walk back, him right next to me. What is wrong with me? He is human!

And the worst part is I actually regret not just kissing him right there and then.

He opens the door and we both walk in to see they have got the drinks out.

That is just what I need. I smile brightly and walk over and get myself a drink with Josh. He sits down where he was before, but instead of going back to the chair I was in, I sit next to him.

I'm not sure what the hell just made me do that; but I did.

"Did everything go ok?" Conner asks. Poor clueless boy. I'm sure he'll get me back.

"Yeah man, every things great," Josh says smile and winking at me like nothing happened out in the halls. Maybe nothing happened. Is it all just in my head. And why the hell is it even in my head!

"Good and it's my turn… Mike, truth or dare?" Conner says getting on with the game.

By 11 o'clock we have done a lot of truths and even more dares. We know all know a lot more about Mike. Like he is the son of the son of a son (so on), of the man who first built the main bank in England. He is rich as hell. They know more about mike then they know about me. But I'm not going to do anything to change that.

Once I leave this school, I'm not sure what I'm going to do but there is no way it means I'm going to be with humans. And I don't know why that makes me sad.

But right at this moment it doesn't matter, as we have all had a bit to drink and I've just been dared to go and put pink dye in the main water fountain.

And I can't get caught.

We can see it from there window, and I can see that it's Mr Sawyer that making sure everyone is where they should be and not walking around at all hours of the night.

Well a dare is a dare and I always do my dares.

**OK that's is so far, I'll try UD soon, sorry I didn't have time to check it all so sorry for mistakes. Please Review(anything you want?) and keep reading. Thanks XxX…~Lotte~…XxX**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey, so is everyone having a good summer? Yes? Good, good! Me too, I went camping with my mates, had great fun. We did dares so I'm gonna try and pull this into the story a bit later! And I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, forgive me? Please? Yes? Fab! Glad we got that sorted! So I hope that you like this chapter, and please Read & Review xx**

_Well a dare is a dare and I always do my dares._

**Josh's POV:**

I can't believe that she is going to do it! With Mr Sawyer on watch- of all people.

_This is going to be fun to watch!_ I think while I watch her looking out the window, with a look in her eye that says she ready for war. _Yep, this is going to be so funny!_

"Right, I can do this," she says then turns away from the window and look right at Mel. "Are you sure you want pink? Because I have: blue, green and orange too." She says like it normal to have all them colour dyes in her room.

"Why do you have so many colours?" Conner asks on all of our behalf.

She smiles and lets out a little giggle followed by, "many reasons, this is one on them."

"So you ready?" Conner says, and then puts on a very deep voice. "Your mission, if you chose to accept, is to make it all way out of this building, passed Mr Armstrong, and to your building, get the dye, put it in the water fountain and get back up here- without been caught and put into detention on your first weekend of school." He says while smiling.

They all started laughing; they had had a bit to drink after all. I've only had one, because I love to be able to hold all these dares against them. And coz of all the drink Conner can never really hold anything to good against me.

He say's he just remembers his time with Mel after wards.

"So, you ready?" I ask her.

"Always," she says with her sexy smile in place. She turns while pulling up her hair, and that's when I see something on the back of her neck.

"Hey, what's that on your neck?" Before I can get a better look at the 9 small marks, her hand fly's up and covers then.

"Oh, them thing?" She says, "Nothing, just some tattoo's I got a bit ago." _Hot!_

I wonder if her parents know. Probably not if there anything like mine, they would have had paid to get them remove. Well that's my parents.

My dad is super rich; well I am in boarding school. He's a police man. Well, he is kind of the head police chief. It was so cool when I was younger and people were like, 'What does your dad do?' Because it was so cool to say that he was a police man. But when I turned 14 and started to hang with my mates, we couldn't do anything that was wild and boy like. Because one time, a police man found us drinking, was about to say that this is a warning, until they realised who I was and took us down to see him. He kept us all in the cells for the night and grounded me for 2 month! It would have been longer if it wasn't for my mum. She is basically a house wife and was a full time mum. She was so sad when my dad told her that he thought I need to grow up and that this school was the place for me to do it.

So my dad is the manager of homicides in London. Of course he sends me at the other end of the city. His cases are so weird; well one of them was. I remember when I was about 10 I asked him what type of cases he has. And one of them was that someone was going around staking people. Strange! I say people, but the photo I saw of this person made them look non-human. Then again, that was the first time I saw a dead person. Over time I was a little more interested, and looked at some of this case. A girl, aged 20, was bitten in the neck. The report said she didn't say it was the wound that killed her per say, however the loss of blood. Strange.

At one point I thought it might be supper natural, Vampire's or something. I even mentioned it to my dad. He told me some bull about be been young and when I was older he would let me help out, and show me what really happened been a police man like him. He said he was the one doing everything and the one with all the knowledge and everyone else was just his puppets.

I'm going to go see my dad soon I think. God, I need a drink.

"Cool, let me see, let me see," Mel says like a small child begging to get their own way.

Liz did a little laugh then replayed, "Later, I got a dare to do," she says then winks at me, and leave.

God, not to sound like a girl or anything, but every time she looks at me and does something like that, I feel like there are frigging butterflies in my stomach.

I look out the window waiting to see her get out of this building and make her way over to hers. 3 minutes later I see her and turn to the guys that are all in full make out mode.

Should I be worried that it took Jess about a day to find someone new? ... _Nar._

"She's out," I say and they all pull apart and look out the window with me, "Think she'll do it."

"Yeah," Conner says hugging Mel from the back, "she'll do it, but I don't know if she's going to get away with it." He says with a laugh.

"That would be so bazar, her first weekend here and in trouble," Mel says with a little worry, which is soon wiped away when Conner's lips cover hers. And they are coped by Jess and Mike, leaving the one and only… me.

God I feel like a bloody 5th wheel. When Liz was here I didn't even notice the others getting it on, and the hallway! It might have just been me; but there was defiantly something going on. God I wanted to just kiss her there and then. And thinking about it know, I have no idea why I didn't. Like me cousin, Elliott, use to tell me about girls_, 'just go for it, what's the worst that could happen?'_ But he was rich, good looking and he always went for tarts. And Liz is no tart. She's… Liz.

I see Liz and she just made it to her building, getting around the hard ball, which is Mr Sawyer. For some reason, he is super good at been on watch, and no one has ever got away with getting past him.

If I didn't think he was such a cool teacher, I would swear he was the devil or something like that. I mean all you have to do is look at him and you know that something doesn't add up. There's something, _different_ about him. If I was to just see him on the street I wouldn't think he was a teacher. Far from actually.

I've seen sport teachers before, and he is about 5 times their size. That's where I'm heading. _Big and buff,_ well that's what Jess use to say.

I'm still looking out the window and I see her come out of the building with the stuff in her hand, but the thing that's making me think I've had too much to drink, is the fact the Mrs Back is just watching her. Like in a daze or something. So weird.

Maybe she has finally lost it. I think she should have retired years ago. She is a great teacher and all, but I'm sure she is deaf. And right at this moment, I think she is blind because she just watched Liz walk out of that building and didn't say a think!

God, Liz is good.

"Guys! She's out of the building." I say and they pull apart enough to walk to the window.

Sir is walking around the paths with his back to the water fountain. Liz slowly walks so she is completely opposite him. If he turns around right now, I don't think he would see her.

She must have put the dye in, because I can see the pink spreading throughout the water. And as if on cue, he turns around and see's the dye.

I don't think he can see anyone but he's walking very fast to there she is.

Right at this moment, we are all holding our breath.

**Guardian Lucas Sawyer's POV:**

I'm on duty tonight, so I do what always do, and drink down a litre of coffee, and headed out. All I have to do is walk around outside between the buildings outside and make sure no one is out of bed; which if the other teachers did their jobs right I wouldn't have to worry about. But the kids are smart and resulted to window, they are always dumb because almost call have them have broken something trying.

I normally get this shift. It's supposed to be a rotation, but everyone seems to mind the cold; but not me- clearly. So most nights it's me out here, but I don't mind, it's nice out here at nice, with the water fountain been lit up.

I've been out here for and few hours, when I think I hear a noise. I listen closely but I don't hear anything anymore. Must be a cat or something, if it's one of the kids they would have been a lot nosier. I keep walking around start planning out my lessons with Elizabeth. She is very talented, much more ready to face the world then people her age, and even older!

I'm not surprised though. Rose was going to tell be about what happened to her, because all I've heard are rumours, but she thought it would be best if I didn't considering I'm going to be her teacher and everything. So all she did was confirm that she had killed. She had told me the number was a very impressive 23 that she had told me. But when I saw her markings I only saw 9. So when Rose called to ask me how everything was going, I decided to ask her about it. She told me that while receiving the marks, she just got up and left, refused to get them all done. She said it reminded her of her friend that had died from the tragedy. I didn't ask anymore.

I turned around to see the water in the fountain starting to turn a pink colour, spreading from the far side from me. I quickly start moving around to see what happened and the only thing I see is packaging for pink hair dye.

I quickly look up and the only thing I see is... nothing. There is only one person at this school that could have got away with this without me seeing them.

Liz.

**Liz's POV:**

After using compulsion on Mrs Black in my building and the same for Mr Armstrong in the boys, the dye is in the fountain. I was shocked that Guardian Sawyer the first time, I knew it would be impossible for him not to see me now. I heard his quick footsteps and followed opposite to him, the centre of the fountain blocking his view of me. Once I was sure he was examining the packaging of the dye I sprinted into a run to the boys building. Quickly making my way to the steps before Mr Armstrong was relished from my compulsion, I'm good but I'm not that good, 30 minutes maximum I'm guessing, but I've never really used it on a human before, well not really.

I can feel my heart beating and a smile forming on my face from the adrenaline rush. I would have never got away with that back at my old school… well actually I would but they would know it was me by morning. They knew my mum as a teen and think that I'm the same! So unfair! It's true, but still!

I get back to the room and open the door to see them all still by the window, holding their breath looking at the door and as I enter letting out that breath as they see I've done it without been caught. Large grins appearing on their face as they welcome me back.

"Let's play", I say while sitting next to Josh because the others seem to have seemed to get _active_ while been under the influence of the drink. I see Jess and Mike getting it off. Since when did that happen?

I look to see if this has affected Josh, but he seem perfectly fine. Like there mates and he's happy for her. For me, even when I didn't really like the lad and it was just a kiss or something, I would get mad if they moved on from me, god just realised what a bitch I really am. Lucky for me I always had Patrick there to tell me when I was been an over reactive ass.

_Kyle and I had been in full make out mode last night. Not that it would ever be anything then that and I wouldn't even let that happen again because that would make him think it was something more. _

_I had told him after he first kissed me that nothing was going to happen, and he just kissed me again until it started to become early hours of the next morning and I told him it would be best if we went to our room and out the library. He seemed a little disappointed, but fine. _

_The next morning I was walking to the canteen with Patrick and I saw Kyle there, full lip lock with some slag in the year below us. I stopped and saw red. Patrick must have noticed and put together it all in his head, because he graded me and started pulling me towards his room before I did anything stupid. Once inside his room he stood by the door while I started throwing random papers around the room. He just watch until I calmed and sat on his bed. He came and sat down next to me._

"_You don't like him, you know it I know it, so don't get any more worked up over it! Don't be stupid El", he said with a smile towards the end knowing I can't help but smile at his stupid nickname for me. He only ever call's me it when where alone, kind of are little thing. The name annoys the crap out of me. But that's Patrick for you. Love him to death but the annoying little thing they… well they made be love him even more._

"_Yeah, but I didn't think that slut would make her move so soon after I had been with him", I say laying down, him joining me. _

"_It'll make you feel better to know, she isn't that good of a kisser", he says looking at the ceiling. I look over at him in shock; he looks at me and smiles with a laugh._

"_What!" he says laughing, "that's what I've herd!" he says defensively._

"_Surrrre, you have", a say sitting up pulling him with me._

"_It's true, I would know personally!" he keeps trying to convincing me._

"_Yeah, yeah", I say laughing, "Come on! I want breakfast!" I smile at him. We walk down and it doesn't really bother me to see them. Patrick was right, it doesn't really bother me. _

"Josh I chose you," I hear Mike saying, breaking my out of my flash back. "Truth or dare?" He asks, only seeming half interested as Jess sits on his lap.

"Truth", he says, making Conner mumble chicken under his breath, making me and Mel laugh while himself getting a magazine tossed at him by Josh. Unfortunately for Mel, he moved making Mel who was on his knee get the intended pain, resulting in a smack from Mel to Connor. All the events making me laugh more. What can I say? Drunks are amusing.

**So that's it for this chapter. More soon. Tell me what Point Of View's you want next and I'll do it Hope you liked, Much thanks, Lottexoxo **


End file.
